


It's Pure Poetry

by ILookDaftWithOneShoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, inspired by a rather dirty post on tumblr, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILookDaftWithOneShoe/pseuds/ILookDaftWithOneShoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr. Yeah I really don't know what I just wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pure Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr:  
> http://bahh-i-will-destroy-you-all.tumblr.com/post/34624888039/hiddlestonhug-oh-jesus-loki

Loki had finally returned for  _that_ drink.

Tony was less suspicious than he could have been. Loki had sigils burned into his forearm that alerted the Allfather if Loki suddenly had murderous intent, and the god had already apologised to both the Avengers and the population of New York for 'shameful misconduct'.

Tony thought that Loki made it sound like he'd eaten with his elbows on the table, instead of attacking a metropolis.

In any case, Tony had few qualms about pouring Loki a scotch. Who could say no to that? The god looked 50 Shades of Fan-fucking-tastic in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, and since when had Tony been able to resist handing a drink to someone pretty?

Not that a prissy, millennia old god would appreciate being called pretty.

"So, are you actually sorry?" Tony said after a great deal of small talk.

"Perhaos." Loki delicately licked his lips and Tony was trying not to look at that quick tongue and soft lips and  _jesus fuck! Pay attention, Tony!_

"Why are you here?" Tony asked, forcing himself to look Loki in the eyes. They were green and sparkly and full of genius and Tony nearly missed Loki's answer.

Tony really needed to get laid if he was checking out Thor's crazy little brother.

"I wished something of you." Loki said simply.

It took Tony a moment to remember the question, but when he did, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do you now? Why should I believe you? Aren't you the Liesmith or something?"

"I have many kennings," Loki shrugged. "Silvertongue, Skywalker, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Liesmith, the Wordsmith."

"And the Guy Who Can't Give A Straight Answer? And does Wordsmith mean you, like write poetry and stuff?" Somehow, throughout the conversation, they'd gravitated closer together and were only a few feet apart.

"No, that is the job of Bragi, the God of Poetry." Loki corrected.

"Aw, come on, just a little poem?" Tony pleaded.

Loki took one more step forward, putting him face-to-face with the shorter Tony, before breaking into a poem.

"Iron Man is red,

Thor's hair is gold,

Get on your knees and do as you're told."

"Don't mind if I do," Tony grinned, closing the gap between them and pinning Loki to the bar.


End file.
